high school lovers
by boogawoogalover
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are dating what will happen what Cato the school hottie try to tear Katniss and Peeta apart, a school year with ups, downs, injury's, suspensions and a whole lot more. I know its been done before but please read i suck st summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fan fiction sorry if it sucks but please read**

**Summary: Katniss and Peeta are dating what will happen what Cato the school hottie try to tear Katniss and Peeta apart, a school year with ups, downs, suspensions and a whole lot more. **

**I know it's been done before but I want to do it so please read**

**-Boogawoogalover**

**KATNISS' POV**

"Peeta, Peeta please Peeta help me" I said to my boyfriend, -Peeta Mellark the bakers son- I needed some serious help or I would- "Katniss this is a test not talk to your partner may I ask what you were asking" Miss. Trinket the world's most annoying teacher ever with her shrilly voice and to mush makeup. "Nothing Miss. Trinket" I said in fake sweetness, "Peeta may I ask what she was asking" She asked. He gave me a sad look before saying what would put me in detention "Katniss was asking for help but I started it first so if you are going to give detention give it to me please it was my fault not hers" he said and I was surprised. "Well you were both talking so I am going give you both detention after school in room 204 and exactly 3:30 don't be late and MANNERS" she said and shrieked the last word manners she is a freak with manners.

After class somebody came up behind me and covered my eyes while saying something along the lines of guess who. but it wasn't Peeta's voice. "Is it gale" I asked "nope turn around" he said so I did and standing about a nose length from me was Cato, the school hottie who was always trying to get in my pants, we did date for about a half an hour until Peeta came and I was head over heels from Peeta so I broke up with Cato and after a week Peeta and I were dating. "What do u want Cato because I have somewhere to be" I asked in an annoyed voice. "Oh babe don't be like that I know you want me so why don't you come with me and I will show you that you shouldn't have broken up with me and after it you will be crawling back to me" Ugh he is so disgusting I opened my mouth to speak but I get cut of "don't call her babe for one and why don't you go and fuck one of your little fuck buddies and leave her alone come on Katniss we have some where to be" I turned around to Peeta and started to walk away without an answer with him but stopped and kissed him full on the lips in front of Cato and this isn't one of the little peck quick ones it was a long one with a lot of tongue.

**PEETA'S POV**

I was just turning the hallway corner to get Katniss, but I see her with Cato I see him talking and I catch it "Oh babe don't be like that I know you want me so why don't you come with me and I will show you that you shouldn't have broken up with me and after it you will be crawling back to me." Ugh he is so disgusting so I step in and start talking cutting Katniss off "don't call her babe for one and why don't you go and fuck one of your little fuck buddies and leave her alone come on Katniss we have some where to be" she turned around to me and started to walk away without an answer with me but she stopped me and kissed me full on the lips in front of Cato and this isn't one of the quick small ones it's with a lot of tongue. She pulls away and we start walking away but not before seeing Cato with his mouth on the ground so I yell "close your mouth you will attract fly's" while laughing.

**Thank you for reading sorry it's all messed up but please review and tell me what you think and it I should continue PLEASE REVIEW**

**-Boogawoogalover**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi a person wanted me to continue but I don't know how so can you please help me like should I do detention or should I do the next day please help me but I will continue!

-Boogawoogalover


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi this is chapter 2 hope you like**

**-Boogawoogalover**

Katniss's POV

Ahh the wonderful world of detention even Peeta's in it with me and my uncle Haymitch who is a teacher at the place is never in the- "okay here are the rules of detention no talking, texting, reading, drawing or making out" as he eyed me and Peeta but he quickly laughed it off "okay I don't care what you do just think of it as a free period but you have to stay in this classroom An let detention... Start" as soon as Haymitch left the room I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. "Hey babe what should we do in this _awful, small _room" I turned around to see Peeta smiling at me so I decided to tease him "oh I was just going read other than that nothing and don't beat up this _poor, POOR _room Peeta shame on you SHAME ON YOU" I teased and instantly I saw his smile fall and regretted my words. "Oh I'm sorry Peeta I was just teasing what are you going to do in this_ awful, small _room" his smile came back to life and he kissed me.

Peeta's POV

After Katniss used the same words as I did to describe this room my smile shone brightly and I kissed her and we made out for the whole detention period and we just stopped the second before Mr. Abernathy came in "you are free go and get out of my sight" he told us and Katniss and me dashed out of the room to my car. "That was the best detention ever thank your Peeta" Katniss told me right before kissing me again. `Well I`m glad you liked it` I said before kissing her again.

**Sorry if somthings wrong or messed up blame it on my computer because it`s really messed up tonight I have no idea why but there is the chapter PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW AND AGAIN REVIEW **

**-Boogawoogalover **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is right after Peeta dropped Katniss off at her house after detention don't know why I just wrote that but I just did please PM me if you have any ideas for this story and thank you to: **

**Y.O.L.O So do it right**

**Who has reviewed for every chapter it means a lot to me so THANK YOU and I don't know if I said this but it is modern day in California and now for the chapter!**

**-Boogawoogalover**

-Katniss's POV

I was just talking to Prim when I got a text from none other than Peeta

**Peeta: Hey babe do u want to go to the beach tomorrow night my parents r goin out of town tomorrow morning we could go for a swim maybe something else :P**

**Me: Sure what time**

**Peeta: I'll drive you from school got to go mom is in a tantrum love ya babe XXXX Bi**

**Me: K Love ya XXXXX bi**

"Let me guess…Peeta" my sister Prim asked annoyed. "Yes by the way can you go to Rue's house tomorrow night I have plans with Peeta" I asked a very annoyed Prim. "Sure" She said in fake excitement "What's wrong with you prim why won't you tell me I'm getting mad but all you do is wave me off saying its nothing" After that statement I ran out of the door crying I didn't know exactly where I was goin but I ended up at Peeta's bedroom window, I picked up a small rock and through it at the window a second later I saw Peeta at his window looking concerned I think it was because of my red puffy teary face. "Katniss what's wrong come up to my room" so I ran through the door and to Peeta's room. "Prim she got really annoyed when I told her that I was busy with you tomorrow and I asked why but all she does is wave me off" I told him. He opened his arms and I ran right into them and cried as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. "It's goin to be okay babe, it's goin to be okay" he said soothingly in my ear and I nodded and whispered "it's going to be okay it's going to be okay" than lifted my head and kissed him and he kissed back and in a few minutes we were on the bed making out **(Nothing more) **I stopped making out "I have to go and apologize to Prim see you tomorrow" and kissed him good bye When I got home I ran up to Prim and apologized saying we would do something together on Saturday and than we went to bed.

**Sorry if it's short I just couldn't think of what else to put in this chapter please PM me if you have any ideas you think I should put in this story Please REVIEW it means a lot to me**

**-Boogawooga**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello People who read this story I have a serious case of writers block so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE and another PLEASE PM me if you have ideas and school is starting on Tuesday so I will not be able to update daily probably but I still might but probably only weekends and again PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PM me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I'm sorry I haven't updated but I have a huge case of writers block and I still do I'm just want to do an update for everyone who is reading it so here is your chapter**

**-Boogawoogalover**

Katniss's POV

I'm so happy Peeta should be here in a few minutes I can't wait for our- DING DONG "Katniss get the door I'm doing homework" Prim yelled from across the room. I rolled my eyes while getting the door I opened it and saw Rory Hawthorne, Gale Hawthorne's little brother and Prim's boyfriend "Prim your BOYFRIEND'S here" I yelled to prim and saw both Prim and Rory blush like tomato red. I than saw Peeta pull up and ran out the door telling Prim I would be home around 10 because it's like 8:30 "Hey babe" "hey"

…

After we got to the beach we had a picnic and then started playing in the water until we saw 'him' and by him I meant Cato "Hey Baby why don't you dump that and date a real man" he said "well if I dumped him than and went with you than I would have dumped a real man and I would be dating that" and pointed to him "Come on Peeta we were just finished up here" and with that me and Peeta packed up and went to my house he walked me up to my door and kissed me goodnight. "Bye babe" "bye see you tomorrow" I walked in to the house right into a make out session including Prim and Rory. I cleared my throat "Primrose" I screamed after they heard that they jumped up and Prim gave me an innocent look "I'm home" and ran upstairs laughing.

**Okay so I know its short but it took me all day to come up with that I will introduce different character's next chapter but please review and please give me ideas to use with this story and Please REVIEW **

**-Boogawoogalover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of the reviews I love them and they mean a lot so thank you to**

**Y.O.L.O So do it right**

**Anna714smiles**

**Peeta207**

**Mellarkfan121**

**And the guests but please leave a name I can thank Guest**

**And here is the chapter**

**-Boogawoogalover**

**KATNISS'S POV**

Today is Monday so what does the mean yes you got it right it means I have to see Cato's ugly face again wasn't him ruining my date with Peeta enough. HONK, HONK there's Peeta "By Prim I will see you tonight" I yelled before goin out the door "Hey Babe" Peeta said after kissing me "ya, ya I can't wait to see Cato's shining face" I said sarcastically while he frowned "don't be like that baby he's just trying to get to u don't let him win because that's what he want's baby" he said kissing me before pulling into the school parking lot. I got out of the car right to get my lips captured by Cato's lips. I tried to get out of his grasp but he pushed me up against the car until I heard a scream "CATO I THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER" great its Clove, Cato's girlfriend "YOU JERK" she screamed right in his ear. He finally lets go and I push him right into Clove. Where's Peeta at the time I need him most. I turned and saw Cato with a Bloody nose and a cut on his cheek yep and that's Clove with her obsession with knifes and there's Peeta and his knee is right about to connect with his groin. Cato is one the floor crying out in pain. "I'm so sorry Peeta I tried to get him off of me but he was to-" I cut off by him smashing his mouth on mine in a passionate kiss.

**PEETA'S POV **

I couldn't stand Katniss blaming herself for Cato kissing her so I smashed my lips into hers in a passion filled kiss she was shocked at first and tensed up a bit but soon started kissing back after about 5 minutes I pulled back and said "class is about to start we can't miss so come on and lets go she frowned but nodded. But when we were walking past Cato I kicked him once more in the groin and he fell back to the ground in pain BUZZZZZZZZ "and we are late sorry baby" I said to Katniss "it's not your fault Peeta come on let's get to class at least it's better than ditching" she said and kissed me on the cheek

…

Finally it's lunch as I meet up at our tree me and Katniss always eat lunch at I see Glimmer come up to Katniss and call her something that makes Katniss push her into a nearby locker almost suffocating Glimmer and punching her in the face over again and Glimmer screeches so loud I bet the entire block can hear it "MY NOSE YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS I HATE YOU, YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS"

**Okay so a longer chapter I hope you like Glimmer and Clove please, please REVIEW and tell me if you have anything you want me to add PLEASE REVIEW thank you**

**-Boogawoogalover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone Im sorry I haven't updated in like a long time but I have like no idea to write in this story I have also been really busy with school homework and friends and volleyball tryouts and I haven't had a lot of time for writing and I couldn't really think of anything to write please please please pleae please PM me with ideas or review me with ideas please, please review any ideas and please, PM me with any ideas you have I would really love it**

**-Boogawoogalover **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok hello umm I'm sorry I haven't been able to update I've been really busy and I've just had a major writers block and I got a review saying that this story sucks and I will never ever be a good writer, I know this story sucks I just did it for fun and I really actually hate writing so it doesn't bother me I TAKE IT AS A COMPLEMENT but I don't think I will continue this story **

**-Boogawoogalover**


End file.
